ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Junko Uchiha
'Character First Name' Junko (Jun) 'Character Last Name' Uchiha 'IMVU Username' Heki 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 27 'Date of Birth' 19-04 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 6ft 2inches 'Weight' 160 lbs 'Blood Type' A 'Occupation' Hokage 'Scars' Some light scars on his face (as on the picture above,) and heavy scarring on his back from torture by whiplashes. 'Family' Hitomi Uchiha 'Affiliation' Konoha. 'The Hidden Leaf' 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality and Behaviour' Junko is best described divided over two separate descriptions. This because his personality differs depending on who he interacts with and whether he is alone or not. First off, as a Hokage to his people, Junko is a sarcastic man's man of little words with a strong sense of humor though he can come off as grumpy at times. He's one who always tries to elevate the level of all those in the Hidden Leaf. Even his witty jokes and blunt comments can carry hidden messages of great wisdom. In the end Junko loves Konoha and all who inhabit it. A man who'd rather avoid speaking to people but always makes time for them in the end. Towards other villages the man's Uchiha nature comes out more. His personality becomes stern during meetings and other affairs and he doesn't mind making someone look ridiculous in front of other if said person failed at something. He has little remorse and little kindness to share to those outside the hidden leaf. And is known to be highly protective of his people. To the point of beating a Kumogakure shinobi into the hospital for making a joke about the Konoha Academy. Other traits: Swears a lot. Walks away from things he doesn't care about. Doesn't mind making even the worst of comments. Always sticks up for those in Konoha. Carries a passionate but vengeful will of fire. 'Nindo (optional)' "Hmm... no." 'Bloodline/Clan' Uchiha Clan. Sharingan: (写輪眼, "Copy Wheel Eye", "Mirror Wheel Eye") is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan. It first manifested, alongside the Byakugan, by the earliest known ancestor of the Uchiha: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. It later became regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu, "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. The Sharingan is also called "Heaven's Eye" (天眼, Tengan), because of the many abilities it grants the user. -Genjutsu: Sharingan Mangekyou Sharingan: (万華鏡写輪眼; "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye"), noted to be the "heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction (天壌の理を掌握せし瞳, tenjō no kotowari wo shōaku seshi hitomi), is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha. -Amaterasu -Kagutsuchi -Susanoo (Current forms: 1: Ribcage around Junko. 2: Ribcage with one or two skeleton arms that in turn can manifest a scythe in their hands.) 'Ninja Class ' Kage 'Element One' Fire 'Advanced Nature' Blaze Release (Left eye,) 'Weapon of choice' *Two Katana *Nodachi 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Goes from a very light rusty shade red to deep crimson depending on state of mind. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' (Character's projectile weapons inventory.) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 4 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 2 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 8 Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 2 Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 2 Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):3 Any other weaponry (cost 10 pieces each): Total:52 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu Iaidō Genjutsu: Sharingan Amaterasu Kagutsuchi Body Flicker Technique D Summoning Technique C Great Fireball Technique C Phoenix Sage Fire Technique C Exploding Flame Crater B Shadow Clone Technique B Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique A Strong Flame Rasengan A Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping FireA Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change A Attack Prevention Technique S Ephemeral S 'Summoning' Wolves: Tenrun: A Large black Alpha with eyes that are completely black. This wolf can breathe fire and has great physical strength capable of tackling far larger foes. It's about three times larger than a normal wolf with strong muscled legs and long fur. Its second special ability is to shift into a monstrous human form where it stands on two legs. Cerberus: This monster is truly gigantic and deemed true evil by the wolf tribes. Cerberus lives alone in the darkest part of the forest and is normally in slumber. He killed many wolves, and would kill many more were it not for the massive chains around its three necks. Upon the summoning of Cerberus by Junko, the chains are attached to a central point on the ground and leaves the monster with a limited range to move in. Cebrberus its ability is that each of the heads can infuse its large fangs with a different type of chakra flow: lightning, earth, wind. Luna: She is a small and lean built female that's held in the highest regard by all wolves. Her forte lies in the accelerating of those in her pack by means of howling. These howls only affects those she runs with and causes said pack members to run faster and fight harder as if going in a controlled feral rage with an extra pump of adrenaline. Basic wolves: All kinds of regular wolves, including pups known for their good noses. 'Allies' Konoha 'Enemies' Unknown 'Background Information' - classified - 'Roleplaying Library' Spars and Battles: Junko / Juubei spar 07/01/2015 Training Chaos Rises 05/01/2015 Casual Meetings or Events: The Start of Team One The Start of something new. -Prelude to Mission; Into Aluga- The Festival Story Progression: Mission rp: Into Aluga Chaos Rises 05/01/2015 Clan Specific: Uchiha siblings reunite under the sun Rise of the True Uchiha Training Roleplays The Start of Team One Junko and Mira, Fire and water on the lake. Squad one training Criss Cross Multi Jun Jun Criss Cross Multi Jun Jun Part 2 Rise of the True Uchiha Unveiling the hidden guardian juubei/misaki/junku 06/01/2015 training Junko / Juubei spar 07/01/2015 Training Training with the boys of squad one 'Approved by:' Junko Uchiha